


Love Letter

by ImpyTricky (rychuu)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), With Kokichi being a brat, oc x oc - Freeform, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rychuu/pseuds/ImpyTricky
Summary: Jaden finally writes Kurochi a love letter, but isn't confident enough to give it to him. Kokichi decides it's a good idea to get involved.





	Love Letter

Jaden had been sitting on the couch in the living room, lips pursed together into a nervous frown and his face felt like it was on fire. As he held the piece of paper in his hands, he could feel his whole body trembling.

His own nervousness and anxiety made his face burn an even darker red and he swallowed a hard lump in his throat.

Jaden remembered shyly asking his elder brother for ideas, for advice. Surely a regretful decision, and he winced at how _ eager _ his brother very much was and how _ humiliated and embarrassed _ he had felt from the enthusiasm.

He almost went to his elder sister and mother for advice, but Glenn had unintentionally made it far too embarrassing and difficult to as any other family members for help.

Was it too much? Too little? He read the contents of the letter again. If nothing else, it was honest. He hoped that Kurochi would at least appreciate that aspect, if nothing else.

But, what if it was creepy, or weird? Jaden’s breath went shaky. The heat in his face was unbearable. 

As Jaden’s thoughts began to spiral even further and further, the sound of footsteps from down the hall startled him.

“Heeey Jaden!” A very familiar voice chirped, but from the tone, Jaden’s nerves relaxed a little. It was just Kokichi.

In retrospect, he should have been even more afraid.

“Rochi’s still eating in the kitchen, sooo you’re gonna be stuck with me for a while.” Kokichi’s grin was wide, and little hints of mischief glimmered in his eyes as he threw himself onto the couch next to Jaden. He quickly leaned over, grin widening, and whispered under his breath; “So is that the letter?”

Oh, he felt like he was going to die. His whole body stiffened and his fingers tightly gripped onto the paper before he quickly folded it up into thirds.

“Yeaaaaah, I thought so,” Kokichi said as he snickered. “Glenn’s been raving aaaaaall about it, he’s so excited and _ proud _ of you that you’re _ finally _ gonna fess up! Oh, oh, lemme read it!” He went to grab the paper from Jaden’s hands, but Jaden gasped and moved it out of the way just in time, shaking his head vigorously.

“Whaaaat? I’m just curious, you know! Glenn said it was really sweet and sappy! It’s for my brother after all, so I gotta read it!” Kokichi leaned forward, trying to grab the letter, but Jaden only leaned further away. “Gimme, gimme!”

Jaden only leaned further away and shook his head even more. As Kokichi leaned forward and tried to grab it, Jaden leaned away, and eventually, gravity pulled on Kokichi just a little too hard and he slipped, only just catching himself on Jaden. “Oof! Ow…” 

Oh, this was embarrassing. With how embarrassed he had been before about the letter’s contents, the fact that Kokichi was now _ laying _ on his made everything ten times worse. 

It took Kokichi a second to realize their position, and when he did, he only gave Jaden a wide, mischievous grin. “_Oh ho ho, _ well, _ this _ is a predicament!”

A sharp shudder ran up Jaden’s spine as he grabbed the nearest pillow behind him, and shoved it into Kokichi’s face, hearing Kokichi give a muffled shout and laugh. At the very least, this prompted Kokichi to sit up, still grinning. “Gosh, Jaden, you can be _ soooo _ cold to me! Is this because all of your heart belongs to my brother? You got no love left for little old meee?”

This only earned him another _ smack _ with the pillow, and he laughed. “Okay, okay! I’m sorry, I was just kidding.”

Jaden only gave Kokichi a small, displeased frown. With his free hand, he signed; _ That wasn’t funny. _

“Oof, jeez, you really _ are _cold to me,” Kokichi said with a pout. “Haven’t you heard of playing? Messing around?”

Jaden’s brows furrowed, and his hand moved again; _ I’m not playing. _

The expression on Kokichi’s face changed, ever so slightly from a childish, almost playful frown to a more genuine one. He was oddly silent before he turned away, and stared at the wall in front of them.

“… I’m sorry,” he muttered quietly, with a voice that sounded far more fragile. “I guess you’re not into playing like that anymore.” He crossed his arms behind his head, and leaned back against the couch. “Or, maybe I’m just too used to messing with Shuichi and Kaito. And my brother, too. They think it’s just silly.”

After a moment of tension, Jaden finally looked to Kokichi and sighed. Any annoyance he held was replaced with a small pang of guilt in his stomach. His hand movements were softer and slower. _ No, you’re fine. I’m sorry. _ Jaden’s gaze fell. _ I guess I’m a little on edge. _

“Well, yeah, that’s why I was _ trying _ to play with you.” Kokichi pouted, closed his eyes and puffed out his cheeks. “You’re so nervous about this when you know he likes you. You _ do _ know that, right?”

Jaden didn’t respond, even when Kokichi opened his eyes too look over to him. Jaden’s gaze only fell away.

“… Do you doubt that?” Kokichi tilted his head. “Even though he’s like, been dropping you every hint in the book that he likes you? Even if me and Glenn have been saying it for like, months?”

Jaden only hung his head, looking at the letter in his hands. A light tremor returned to his fingers.

“… _Geez, _ you and Rochi are both so _ hopeless,” _ Kokichi scoffed. “No matter how many times everyone tells you both that you like each other, you never believe it. Though, I guess you’re _ way _ worse about it, though. At least Rochi actually _ believes _ me a little!”

The implications made Jaden stiffen, sharply bringing his gaze to look at Kokichi’s. His hand moved in much quicker, anxious motions as he signed; _ Wait. Did you tell him that I like him? _

“Huuuuuh?” Kokichi puffed out a cheek again. “Well, _ yeah. _ I mean, I told him that you liked him before you told Glenn, ‘cause you are just _ not _ subtle with your goo-goo eyes.” Kokichi turned away again. “Besides, _ he _ asked _ me _ if you liked him back, and I told him what I thought.”

Jaden couldn’t help but to bristle a little. _ That was not your place to tell him. _

“Hey! It’s not like you told me a secret and I betrayed you,” Kokichi huffed. “I already said it, this was _ way _ before you even told anyone about your feelings. What was I _ supposed _ to do, say ‘Oh gee, that’s not really my place to say Rochi! Jaden doesn’t want his secret-that’s-not-really-a-secret getting out, even though I’d have no way of knowing that it _ was _ a secret to begin with because Jaden never said anything about it!’ Honestly? Seriously?”

This shamed Jaden a little, and he ducked his head a little. _Is it really that obvious? _

_ “Yeah! _ And it’s _ been _ that obvious since forever!” Kokichi crossed his arms and legs. “Man, you’re really mean sometimes, you know that? I get that you’re scared, but this is really frustrating. Do you know how long Rochi’s been waiting for you to say something? How many times he got upset because he thought you were going to finally tell him but you never did?”

Jaden winced, but said nothing as he hung his head again, and Kokichi’s irritation vanished as quickly as it came.

“… I shouldn’t have said that,” Kokichi muttered.

_ No, you have every right to be angry at me. _ Jaden signed_. I’m being really unfair to you. I’m sorry. _

“… Then let’s just, call it even. Pretend this entire conversation neeeeever happened.”

Kokichi had immediately fallen silent afterwards, seemingly to do just as he suggested, but Jaden couldn’t do that. He couldn’t pretend that he didn’t hear what he heard.

After a minute, Jaden signed again; _ Does he really like me? Has he really been waiting for me to say something? _

Kokichi glanced over to him for a moment, before he looked away and shrugged. “Maybe give him that love letter and you’ll find out for yourself. You wouldn’t believe me if I said anything one way or the other anyway.”

Jaden joined Kokichi in leaning back on the couch, frowning. He had a point; if Kokichi had said Kurochi _ did _ like him, he wouldn’t believe it. If he said he didn’t, he would think Kokichi was toying with him.

The hand that held the love letter tightened its grip. There really was only one way to find out.

Suddenly, Jaden stood up, legs moving on their own and carrying him towards the kitchen. 

“Huh? Hey, where are you–?”

Jaden drowned out Kokichi’s confused voice with racing thoughts of his own, thoughts that were making his stomach bubble and ache from anxiety.

Before he could really process what exactly he was doing, he stormed into the kitchen, and his face felt like it was on fire.

Kurochi had been washing his plate when he heard Jaden from behind him, and he turned around. “Huh? Jaden?” Concern laced his tone. “Hey, what’s wrong? You look really upset–”

Before Kurochi could say anything else, Jaden grabbed his wrist, and forced the love letter into Kurochi’s hand, despite his shaking.

“H-huh? What’s this?” Kurochi’s blinked as Jaden released his arm, looking up to him with his brows furrowed with concern. “What–”

Jaden didn’t let him finish. Instead, he quickly turned around, and sprinted out of the kitchen. 

“H-hey, Jaden! Wait!”

“Huh?” The commotion caught Kokichi’s attention, and he peeked his head down the hall. “Everything okay over the–”

Before Kokichi could process it, Jaden had ran past him, nearly knocking him over, as he sprinted out the front door.

He could hear them calling out to him, but he only continued to sprint. He didn’t go far, just around to the side of the house and covering his face.

A part of him wanted to turn back, to snatch the love letter right out of Kurochi’s hands and rip it to pieces before he could even think to read it, but he remained where he was. 

He wasn’t about to make Kurochi wait for another second.


End file.
